Noche de Karaoke
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Kiku y Héracles celebran su compromiso al puro estilo japonés: ¡karaoke! invitando a todos los países del mundo. Participación especial de Atlántida y Latin Hetalia. Varias parejas,mucho desastre.
1. Cargando multimedia

Les dejo el siguiente fic... la idea surgió luego de escuchar power metal finlandés, rock inglés de los ochenta y otros temas durante la audición para el Karaoke Fest en mi clase... Varias parejas, desorden y buena (?) música. Invitados especiales: Atlántida y Latin Hetalia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, sino de Hidekazu Himaruya, tampoco las canciones que se mencionan.

**

* * *

**

**Noche de karaoke**

En algún lugar de la red (es decir, internet)

**(*) I AM THE HERO!(*) **dice:

OK, estamos todos de acuerdo…

_**British Magic Gentleman **_(S) dice:

Con lo de ir al bar de karaoke, sí, pero no con ir a la sucursal del McDonals! Es la fiesta de compromiso de Grecia y Japón! BASTARD...

**(*) I AM THE HERO!(*) **dice:

:'(

**Pastaaaaa ~ (L) **dice:

Io quiero cantar con doitsu!

_**Aru~ **_dice:

pero no tendremos problemas con las letras de las canciones? deben estar en japonés…

**Si estás leyendo esto, SERÁS UNO CONMIGO **dice:

Eso no importa, algún día todos cantarán en ruso (H)

**Kiku-kun **dice:

Hace unos minutos llamé a Karabadash-san, una de las dueñas del bar y dijo que debíamos enviarle un mail con las canciones que le gustaría cantar, o por lo menos, el tipo de música.

_**"Ich bin der Beste! Die meisten erschreckend! Okay, mir schmeicheln kann, ihr Idioten" **_**ICH AWESOME! **(B) dice:(1)

ya verán al awesome yo cantando y podrán deleitarse con toda mi awesomidad... no se preocupen, hay Gilbo para todos ;)

**Pastaaaaa ~ (L) **dice:

el hermano de doitsu!... no que ya no existe...?

_**"Ich bin der Beste! Die meisten erschreckend! Okay, mir schmeicheln kann, ihr Idioten" **_**ICH AWESOME! **(B)dice:

Ya verán, el awesome yo volverá a ser un gran imperio cuando logre separarme de West!

**(*) I AM THE HERO!(*) **dice:

where is the party?

**Kiku-kun **dice:

En el World Music Karaoke Bar... Grecia-san los pasará a buscar personalmente...

Tal como lo leen, Kiku Honda y Héracles Karpusi los invitan cordialmente a sellar su compromiso [nosotros no estamos invitados, pero igual estaremos en la fiesta]... y por decisión de la pareja, la fiesta se realizará en casa del pelinegro al más puro estilo japonés: Karaoke.

Arthur no podía evitar derramar alguna lágrima al ver la hermosa invitación en sus manos. Cada detalle en la tarjeta, cada letra, había sido escogida para representar el amor que unía a estas dos naciones. Deseaba con toda su alma ocupar el lugar de Kiku por un minuto... que su amor sea correspondido... pero debía conformarse con ser un observador más de esta relación. Sentado frente al computador y con el sobre en su mano, el inglés se disponía a continuar con sus labores diarias, sin antes ir por un trago.

_-"¿Hasta cuándo permaneceré aquí, solo... ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz?... y seguir solo... todo porque ese bastard... quería independencia..."_

Al acercarse a la licorera, pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio confundiéndose con la botella. La huella que dejaron sus lágrimas aún estaba fresca, y sus ojos verdes se mostraban opacos, luego de tanto llanto. Debía poner fin a esta situación. Algo debía hacer por el corazón de Alfred, y esa fiesta sería su gran oportunidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la bodega del World Music Karaoke Bar...

-Mini Jefa, ¿éstas son las luces que buscaba?- el pelicastaño fornido, y de dos rizos desafiantes trataba de desenredar un juego de luces navideñas.

-Roma, dos cosas.... Uno, no busco las luces de navidad, sino las de discoteca, y dos, ¡no soy mini jefa!- Una joven, bajita, morena y de lentes reclamaba enérgicamente mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-Pero no es para tanto, Nástenka(2)...-contestaba haciendo pucheritos, mientras ella sólo le contestaba con una mirada asesina.

-Señorita Virta- entra Germania con su dorada cabellera al viento -la señorita Karadabash(3) le envía esto- le entrega una hoja.

-Gracias, Ger.... veamos-comienza a leer en voz alta- señoritas Athyria Karabadash y Anastasia Virta... bla bla blá... ¡oh, ya veo!... ¡Es la lista de las canciones!-la revisa con cuidado mientras se acomoda los lentes- Qué extraño..

-¿Ocurre algo, Nástenka?- el germano preguntaba algo alarmado mientras su compañero de trabajo inútilmente trataba de desenredarse de las luces.

-No, nada en especial, sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no pedían este tipo de música... rock, rancheras, ¿power metal?... Todos esos discos los guardé por alguna parte de la bodega... como nunca los piden...

-Como sea, no cuenten conmigo... me esperan en la oficina- el rubio se retira de la oficina dejando atrás a Octavio y Nástenka-

* * *

La conomción por la fiesta llegó a todos los rincones del mundo...

Casa de Alemania:

-¡Doitsu!-Italia abraza sorpresivamente al rubio.

-Si, ya sé que hay fiesta, karaoke, comida... y muchas otras cosas- Ludwig estaba a punto de colapsar luego de estar escuchando todo el día los comentarios de un feliz italiano.

-Vee~Algún día yo daré una gran fiesta para celebrar lo mucho que te quiero, Doitsu- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al alemán.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo...- un gesto de tristeza mostró el rostro de Lud, que Feliciano no pudo notar.

Casa de Rusia:

-Rusia-san, ¿piensa asisitir a esa fiesta?-

-Claro que sí, Estonia, este será uno de los eventos más grandes de la historia... además podré ver cuántos países serán uno conmigo- Estonia trataba de mantener la calma al ver cómo cambiaba el aura en la sala, mientras Belarús observaba todo desde la puerta...

-Esta vez sí serás mío, onii-chan...-

Casa de Chile:

- Tanto desorden por ordenar me tiene estresado- Manuel(4) se saca los lentes dejando ver las ojeras de los últimos días.-Reconstruir un país entero no es fácil, aunque ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que hacerlo...- Estaba cansado,pero debía continuar por el bien de su nación... pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono-

-¿Aló?...-

-Che, ¿vos todavía sin descansar?

-Weon, sabís que estoy ocupado con esta wea del terremoto... ¿qué quieres, Martín(5)?, - Contestó indignado el chileno

-Calmate, mirá que con Pedrito(6) y con otros de los "Latin Lovers(7)" pensamos ir juntos a la casa de Japón...-

-¿Carrete?(8)... interrumpió ilusionado.

-Como sea que vos decís, vas?-

-¡Jefe!- esperaba que con alguno de sus gritos pudiera llamar la atención-¡Jefe! ¿Puedo adelantar mis vacaciones?- No alcanzó a oir la respuesta cuando ya se encontraba saliendo del Palacio de la Moneda.

-... al parecer, no faltará...-

* * *

El ansiado día había llegado y la emoción se respiraba en el aire. En la entrada del hotel se podía ver a los países reunidos. Todos "misteriosamente" llegaron puntualmente (porque un jet los pasó a buscar a sus países... ¿cómo creen que el chileno llegó a la hora?) y se dirigieron en bus hacia el bar, acompañados por Héracles.

Al llegar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo...

* * *

**Aclaraciones varias:**

(1) El nick de Gilbert es una estrofa de la canción "Mein Gott" del trailer de la película de Hetalia: "Soy el mejor, el más terrible! Está bien, pueden alagarme, ustedes idiotas"

(2)Nástenka: disminutivo de Anastasia Virta, una de las dos dueñas del local

(3)Athyria Karabadash: Atlántida, pueden leer "Escuela para naciones" de Awesome Prusia Canadá y sabrán más

(4)Manuel: Nombre del chileno. decidí dejarlo con el físico de la card en vez del de Latin Hetalia, por lo que es pelinegro con lentes (pero conserva lo tsundere xD)

(5)Martín: Nombre del argentino

(6)Pedrito:pedro, o México del norte :D... romántico :3

(7)Latin Lovers: Los latinos que no aparecen en Hetalia D:

(8)Carrete:modismo chileno que significa fiesta.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a Awesome Prusia Canadá que me ha tenido paciencia con este fic D:**_

* * *

**SPOT: El Kuchen**

Alemania: Oh, hay kuchen... y solo queda un trozo.

Chile: ¡Kucheeeeeeen!

(Ambos intentan tomar el kuchen pero rozan sus manos)

México: ¡Cómo te atreves a Tocar a Manuel!

Alemania: ¿Eh?

Argentina: Mirá que el chilenito no anda solo...

Alemania: No, yo.. no quería...

Arg y Méx: ¡A ÉL!

(Si quieres salvar a Alemania de la furia de los latinos celosos, deja rewiews)

Chile: Mmm... ta bueno, como los que hacía Alemania al venir a mi casa... [En el sur de Chile, se instalaron muchos alemanes en el siglo XIX]


	2. Seleccionando lista de reproducción

Bien, lo prometido es deuda... ¡Segundo capítulo!... Lamentablemente, por razones de tiempo y por tener que dejar que mi hermano ocupe un poco el computador, no pude colocar todas las parejas que pensaba, son muchas y hacen falta en el cap 1; por algo saldrán en el 2.... y tal vez en el 3...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, sino de Hidekazu Himaruya, tampoco las canciones que se mencionan.

**

* * *

**

**Noche de karaoke.**

**Seleccionar lista de reproducción.**

_Al llegar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo..._

-¡El mundo está de fiesta!- Roma y Germania con sus trajes tradicionales les daban la bienvenida.-¡Bienvenidos a World Music Karaoke Bar!- Octavio los invitaba a entrar mientras Germania se quedaba atrás carente de expresión sin entender como Roma podría estar recibiendo a las naciones vestido de gladiador... debía admitir que se veía bien, pero prefería que lo hiciera en privado, lejos de las hambrientas miradas de esas chicas...

-Taiwán, ¿trajiste la cámara que te pedí?- Hungría preguntó despacio a la asiática.

-Sí, ya le tomé varias fotos, además Bélgica y Seychelles traen sus propias videograbadoras.

-Excelente, cuando regresemos al hotel, subimos lo guardamos en mi notebook, las subo a mi página y le doy una copia de lo que hayamos recolectado- Con la mirada le indicó a quienes debía vigilar, y partió con el resto de los invitados al salón principal.

-¡Abuelito Roma!- Feliciano le abraza cariñosamente ante la atónita mirada de Lovino, Ludwig y Antonio.-¿No que trabajas en Las Vegas?

-Eh... eso fue hace unos meses, pero me encontré con mi amiga Atlántida y me invitó a este negocio... y... -no esperaba reencontrarse con sus nietos en estas circunstancias.-¡Mira, pasta!

-¡PASTAAAA!~-de un salto, Veneciano llegó a la mesa con fideos y otras clases de platos mediterráneos. Ahora Ludwig pudo ver las asombrosas estrategias del Imperio Romano para liberarse del peligro... o de su nieto.

Realmente, nadie podía creer lo que veía... ¡El mundo entero en un bar!. Al entrar (aparte de ver el show de Octavio y Feliciano) notaron cómo el salón principal fue decorado con motivos griegos y japoneses. La pantalla gigante era escoltada por dos grandes columnas de estilo dórico, mientras que en cada una de las mesas se encontraban arreglos ikebana. Y la guinda de la torta era Kiku vestido de elegante blanco. A paso tranquilo, Héracles se acerca, depositándo un cálido beso en la mejilla ante la aclamación de los presentes.

-Me encantan estas fiestas...- el rostro de Tino se iluminaba mientras miraba la decoración del lugar.- Todo es tan bonito...- suspiró mientras Berwald imaginaba toda clase de cosas al ver a Finlandia tan feliz.

-Sí, 's l'ndo-

-Tipo, como que totalmente fashion este lugar- Féliks le comentaba a Toris el cual no entendía cómo el rubio pudo venir vestido... así...

-Féliks, ¿era necesario venir con ese vestido?- el polaco llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, corte corazón, con detalles en bordados brillantes, el cual dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas, claramente un vestido de diseñador.

-¡Por supuesto! Como que es una fiesta de gala.- Con sus manos, intentaba mostrar lo obvio de su respuesta.

-Es bastante glamouroso, aunque le faltó un poco de rosa.- Una nación sudamericana se incluía en la conversasión dejando un rastro de luces en el camino. Era Sebastián Artigas, de Uruguay.

-Al menos tú sí me comprendes.- Las extrañas luces de Seba resaltaban los bordados del vestido de Féliks ante la consternación de Lituania.

Los invitados tomaron asientos en las distintas mesas de acuerdo a al color de las flores de la invitación y el arreglo de la mesa: La flor roja era para el Bad Friends trio, Lovino y Matthew; la flor blanca estaba en la mesa de los nórdicos; la familia de Rusia se sentaron en la mesa con flores azules y así sucesivamente.

Vash se acrecó a Anastasia junto a Lily, siendo seguidos por Tino, Berwald y Peter.

-Esta fiesta será larga, y no nos gustaría que Peter viera... bueno...-el pequeño de los nórdicos no sabía como terminar la frase. Buscó en el rostro del sueco un poco de ayuda, pero fue el suizo quien le ayudó.

-No sería correcto que Lily y Peter vieran los desastres que pueden hacer los adultos en este tipo de celebraciones.

-No se preocupe-contestó en un tono tranquilizador.-habilitamos una sala de karaoke especial para niños y jóvenes naciones, la cual estará a cargo de dos especialistas. Pueden ingresar a esa sala cuando les plazca, estará abierta cuando la necesiten.-les indicó una de las tantas salas en las que Mamá Grecia y Mamá Egipto conversaban animadamente.

Lily asintió con la cabeza mientras Sealand se quejaba de su situación. Con paciencia, Finfi y Lily lograron convencer al pequeño, por lo que los dos menores se se despidieron de sus tutores y fueron a felicitar a la nueva pareja antes de entrar al salón.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

-Gracias por acompañarnos en esta fecha tan especial.- el griego se dirigía a los espectadores desde el centro del escenario.

-Esperamos que disfruten de la velada.- Los novios se tomaron de las manos sellando su compromiso con un dulce beso, mostrando más tarde sus anillos al público. Hungría y su ejército de fangirls (a las que se le unió México del Sur) tomaban fotos y grababan cada moviento de la pareja.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- Octavio hizo una señal y desde el tablero de control Germania puso "play" a la primera canción, la cual sería interpretada por los anfitriones:

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

De a poco las naciones se fueron acostumbrando a la idea de cantar ante un público internacional. Y Feliciano no quiso esperar. Subió al escenario con una guitarra (que obviamente ni las hadas de Arthur saben si la sacó con magia), indicándole a Germania que detuviera un momento la música para deleintarnos con su hermosa voz.

-Esta canción la dedico con todo mi cariño a Ludwig- mientras afinaba la guitarra- quien me a salvado tantas veces a lo largo de la historia y que me cocina wurst y siempre se enoja conmigo cuando pillo sus revistas...

-¡Italia!-interrumpió el aludido-¿Por qué no cantas de una vez?

-Vee~ tienes razón... Esto es... "Germany ni sasageru"- Atrhyria, al ver la escena, le indicó a Octavio que iluminara a Feliciano con uno de los focos, transformándolo en todo un artista. Todas las miradas se concentraron en el menor de los italianos y en un Ludwig que se sonrojaba gradualmente. Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron, excepto Gilbert que no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano por la curiosa letra de la canción.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

En una de las mesas, Grecia y Japón conversaban con las dueñas del local.

-Es extraño encontrar a la legendaria Atlántida trabajando en un karaoke.-Héracles fijó su atención en Athyria.

-Gracias, Karabadash-san y Virta-san, el ambiente está mucho mejor que la última vez que vinimos Grecia-san y yo, pero... ¿a qué se deben los cambios en la decoración?

-Eh...-ambas chicas se miraron nerviosas.

*Flash back*:

-Germania... ¿le entregaste el e-mail?-dos ojos claros se posaron en él

-Sí, Athy. Ahora mismo debe estar buscando los dvd's con Roma.-contestó despreocupado.-¿Para qué me necesitabas?

La chica se levantó de su asiento para mirar fijamente a su empleado.-Como sabes, todo el bar fue arrendado para un evento de mañana, por lo que mientras ellos dos busquen el pedido de canciones, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto de los arreglos. No contamos con mucho tiempo.

-Comencemos con...- fue interrumpido por un sonido del computador.

-Disculpa, es un correo- La famosa Atlántida revisa el mensaje, el cual cambió su expresión.-No puede ser...-su rostro mostraba gran asombro.-¡Germania!, ¡Ve y trae a Nástenka!

*Fin Flashback*

-Bueno...- Athy intenta contestar- es que como ustedes son dos graaandes naciones era necesario que la fiesta... también sea... grande...

-Siii... gran fiesta... grandes naciones...- su amiga agrega tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Y díganme, ¿no tuvieron problemas para encontrar las canciones?- Nuevamente las chicas se miraron buscando respuesta.

*Flashback*:

-¿Dónde demonios quedaron los dvd's?- Nástenka volteaba cajas y cajas por todo el piso.

-¿Revisaste las cajas de arriba?- Roma le señaló una repisa sin poderse separa de los juegos de luces.

-Eh... no alcanzo..-Anastasia se paraba de puntitas intentando tomarla.-Roma, ¿me ayudas? Por favor...

-Todo porque la jefecita mide un metro y medio...

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a bajar la maldita caja!-El imperio tomó en brazos a su jefa y la levantó para que alcanzara la caja.

-Gracias, Octavio.

-De nada, me basta con la vista que tengo desde aquí abajo- La aludida rápidamente se sonrojaba al notar cómo le miraban bajo la falda.

-¡Descarado! ¡Qué te has creído!-comienza a golpear al ex gladiador , quien no la soltaba, sólo se reía mientras las luces se enredaban entre ambos.

*Fin Flashback*

-Nooo... para naaaadaa... contestaron al unísono.

-Me alegro.-contestaron a coro.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

De a poco la fiesta se fue "prendiendo". Se podía ver a Corea acosando a Ecuador, pero su tortuga lo defendió al morder su mano; Vash y Roderich recordaban viejos tiempos tomando algo de coñac, Antonio y Lovino se peleaban la ensalada de tomate ante las risas de Canadá y Prusia. Ludwig intentaba encontrar a Feliciano entre una montaña de pasta [¿por qué colocaron ese plato gigante sabiendo que Italia estaba cerca?] al mismo tiempo que Estonia alejaba al pequeño Raivis de las peligrosas garras francesas. Rusia buscaba la manera de librarse de su hermana menor para irse tras Yao, sin encontar salida... hasta que la música le salvó la vida.

-Moskau...-era una canción de un dúo de su país y un grupo de la casa de Alemania. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una canción que habla de su capital. Al ver su alegría, Natacha tomó de la mano a Ucrania y le propuso cantar esa melodía acompañados de Ludwig. Ante la mirada de los demás países, los tres se subieron al escenario y cantaron. Feliciano salió de la montaña de pasta al escuchar la voz del rubio, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Cuánto daría él por tener a Ludwig a su lado cantando juntos... pero todo lo que soñaba se veía opacada por el recuerdo del Sacro Imperio... lo que hizo que muchas veces rechazara a Lud...

Silencio sepulcral en el bar... Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido... Natasha (al más puro estilo t.A.T.u) besó a Yekaterina imitando uno de los tantos videos que miraba Iván en sus ratos libres, esperando captar su atención. Con la mirada busca a su hermano, pero éste había desaparecido hace unos segundos.

-Onii-chan... no escaparás...-salió en su búsqueda dejando a Ucrania completamente traumada y a Alemania shockeado.

-Eh... continuemos... la fiesta aún no termina.-Roma intentó retomar la atención del público mientras su compañero buscaba la siguiente canción.

-Su-san, mira... es un tango de mi país.- Tino inconcientemente tomó la mano del sueco al ver el nombre de la canción en la pantalla gigante, mientras Berwald alucinaba con el suave contacto de sus manos.- ¡Ah, Su-san! ¡Lo siento!-sonrojado corrió al escenario sin mirar la "sonrisa" que este gesto había provocado en Berwald.

En otra mesa, Manuel y Pedro discutían sobre asuntos sin sentido luego de haber tomado entre los dos una botella de vino, media botella de tequila y algunos vasos de whisky; ante la graciosa mirada de Itzel... quien trataba de tomarle algunas fotos de sus rostros sonrojados por el alcohol; pero Martín interrumpio el debate.

-Pedrito... deja de acapararte al chileno para tí solo... ven... bailemos este tango.-de un brazo lo tiró al centro del salón tratando de que éste no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Puta que we...- el mexicano lo jalaba del otro brazo para que volviera a la mesa, pero Martín ganó y logró quedarse con Manuel.

-Che, seguíme y sabrás lo que es un baile de verdad.-De a poco fue guiando sus pasos dejando al chileno ocupar el lugar femenino del baile ante la mirada de Arthur (quien no pudo evitar emborracharse ni sentir celos al ver tan linda pareja) y de Itzel que trataba de calmar a su hermano.

-Martín, ¿por qué no me enseñas a mí?-Brasil se acercó a los bailarines arrebatando a Manuel de los brazos del pelicastaño, con una rosa en los labios.-¡Celebremos que seré sede del mundial y los juegos olímpicos!-dijo con tono provocador haciendo enojar a Martín.

-¡Sos boludo o qué! ¡Yo ya tenía pareja!-Intenta deshacerse del brasileño, pero la fuerza de sus brazos se lo impide.

La fiesta continúa... y los desastres también...

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a Awesome-Prussia-Canadá que me ha tenido paciencia con este fic D: , me ha ayudado a elegir canciones y asdf! Y a todos quienes me han dejado reviews... Y, por favor, no utilicen reviews para hacer propaganda a sus fics, en especial si todavía no lo han escrito y no dejan alguna crítica constructiva sobre mío...**_

* * *

**SPOT: Mezcal**

Roma: ¿Probaste ese licor con el gusanito?

Germania: ¿El mezcal? No puedo, estoy trabajando.

Roma: Nee... te da miedo el gusanito.... pero si es inofensivo... hera hera~

Germania: Estoy ocupado...

Roma: (toma un vaso al seco dejando al gusanito entre sus labios) Anda Gedmadia... saca ed gusadito...

Germania: O_O (si quieres que Germania saque el gusanito, deja un review)

Anastasia: (comunicándose por radio) Athy... ¿estás grabando? Cambio.

Athyria: Por supuesto. Cambio y fuera.


	3. Doloroso despertar

Les dejo el tercer capítulo de "Noche de karaoke", donde salen a flote las últimas parejas del fic, y por supuesto, algunas de las consecuencias de tamaña juerga. Para este capítulo con tantos licores, decidí probarlos por mi cuenta para conocer sus efectos y tratar de hacer este relato más realista, por algo demoré más de lo que pensaba en subir esta parte (broma :D). Si quieren saber un poco más de ellos o saber por qué los escogí, consulten la "Guía de licores" que se encuentra al final del capítulo.

**Advertencia:** Contenido escrito por mí, Francia, escenas extrañas, alto grado alcohólico. Consúmase con moderación.

**Título: Doloroso despertar.**

**Artista: Naciones del Mundo.**

**Álbum: Noche de Karaoke.**

-Como diría ese viejo ruso: _"Nous ferons bon bance, n'est-ce pas?" (1)_… ¿Matt, está bien dicho?- Gilbert acercó al canadiense tomándolo por la cintura.

-Eh… sí, Gilbo…-contestó tímidamente, lo que tentó al prusiano y no pudo evitar besarlo ante Francis.

-Es que ese viejo nunca estuvo en una fiesta como esta, ¿qué dices, LoviLove?-Antonio dejaba de lado la copa de jerez para cambiarla por la botella.

-No me preguntes estupideces… idiota.- Lovino, al igual que España, no podía hablar bien a causa de todo el licor de tomates que había tomado y del amaretto que tenía en sus manos.

-Por lo menos ustedes tienen con quien ****** esta noche, mientras yo tengo mucho _l'amour_ para dar… Como el pequeño Raivis se escapó… pero queda Estonia.- dirigió su lasciva mirada a Eduard, quien corrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida junto a Letonia.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había encontrado con el fondo del vaso, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que su plan de conquistar a Alfred había fallado.

-Iggy… suelta el vaso.- Alfred intentaba por enésima vez en la noche quitarle el vaso de ron de las manos del inglés.

-¡Déjame, bastard! Sabes que estamos de fiesta y, por lo tanto, podemos tomar un poquito.

-¡Pero, Arthur! Dijiste lo mismo al terminar la primera botella… ¡y casi haces lo mismo con la segunda!

-¿Y quién te crees para venir a controlar lo que tomo?- Arthur ya estaba pasando por la fase del borracho peleador, lo que al americano le traía recuerdos de su infancia. ¿Cuántas veces no ha visto a Inglaterra en ese estado? Si le dieran un dólar por cada una de ellas, tal vez la crisis económica no existiría.- ¿Acaso eres mi hermano?- Esto ya era demasiado, le dio en su mayor debilidad, por lo que Alfred optó por lo sano, tomar a Arthur en brazos y llevarlo lejos de esa botella.

-¿Cola de mono?- Pedro miraba incrédulo al chileno.

-¿No la conoces?- Manuel acerca una botella con un contenido lechoso y se la muestra.- Pedro, te presento a Cola de Mono; Cola de Mono, él es Juan Pedro o México, como quieras decirle.

-Así que esa es la famosa cola de mono…

-Pruébala- Chile como puede, le sirve un poco en un vaso- es una mezcla de aguardiente, leche y café.

-¿Café? ¡Oh, gracias! Me hace falta.-Alfred toma el vaso sin permiso y se lo toma al seco- Vaya, es bueno, aunque… _is strange…_ - sin prestar atención a los reclamos de Pedro y Manuel, retoma su camino con dirección a una de las tantas salas de karaoke habilitadas para la ocasión.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Hungría le daba las últimas instrucciones de la noche a sus secuaces mientras le cambiaba la tarjeta de memoria a su cámara. La fiesta era tan grande y tan yaoi que con las fotos y videos que juntaran tendrían material para un mes en su famoso blog "La Meca del yaoi", especialmente con la colaboración de casi todos los países femeninos del globo terráqueo. Pareciera que todo el local había sido diseñado para propiciar escenas de este tipo: las luces, decoración, licores, canciones, todo; pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber cómo todo coincidía perfectamente.

-Apuesto a que no puedes tomar más cerveza que yo.- le dijo Dinamarca en un tono desafiante a Brasil.

-¿Eso crees? No sabes con quien hablas...

-¿Beber cerveza? Eso es deporte en mi país, yo igual participo.- Ludwig se incorporó en la improvisada competencia.

-¡West! Sabes que yo soy el más AWESOME de todos ustedes, así que retírate si no quieres ser aplastado por mi awesomidad. ¿Cierto, Matt?- el canadiense aprobó con su cabeza, a lo que Prusia le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Entonces, ¡declaro inaugurada la primera Fiesta de la Cerveza en World Music Karaoke Bar!- Anastasia llega con un traje típico alemán sobre un barril de cerveza, el cual era transportada en un carrito por Germania.-Tenemos la selección de las mejores cervezas del mundo, la que podrán degustar durante la competencia y el ganador se llevará este enorme barril de cerveza premium 100% artesanal.

Elizaveta seguía sin entender cómo era que ocurría todo esto, hasta que vio el radio que llevaba la empresaria:

-Athy, aquí Nástenka. El barril llegó a destino. ¿Estás grabando? Cambio.

-Aquí Athyria, cámara cinco grabando. Cambio y fuera.

¡Eso era! A través de unas cámaras, controlaban todo lo que ocurre dentro del bar. Hungría debía investigar a fondo.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

La noche continuaba, y con ello, nuevas estrellas salieron en el cielo y en el escenario. Iván cantó "Zima" (2) hasta que Yao le indicó que Bielorrusia se acercaba, por lo que ambos huyeron con dirección a la bodega, Raivis logró escapar de Francis escondiéndose en la sala para niños, no así Estonia, quien se quedó atrás y logró entrar más tarde, con la camisa abierta y unos cuantos chupetones marcados en el cuello. Roderich, quien estaba aburrido de tan mala música, y bajo los efectos del brandy, buscaba expresarse con un piano, pero al no encontrarlo comenzó a causar destrozos en el local, y se calmó luego de que Vash lo convenció de tocar un teclado eléctrico que trajo Roma. Corea intentó tocar los pechos de la ya traumada Yekaterina, pero Martín le hizo una zancadilla, cayendo ruidosamente ante las risas de Hong Kong y Vietnam. Perú y Bolivia conversaban animadamente con Paraguay y unas cuantas botellas de pisco sour. La competencia del bebedor de cerveza la ganó Gilbert, quien al recibir el premio tomó a Canadá en brazos (su verdadero trofeo) y lo sentó en el barril mientras iba a bailar "Caramelldansen" (3) con Dinamarca, interpretada por Suecia. Finlandia no dejaba de beber vodka con naranja. Pero los latinos le pusieron sabor a la noche.

-¡Miren, Seba va a cantar!- exclamó Paraguay, al ver el rastro de luces cruzando el salón. Al ver esto, Nástenka, luego de unos cálculos, dio unas instrucciones por radio para mover la bola disco un par de centímetros, lo cual, por una serie efectos de la luz y fenómenos físicos [me gustaría explicarlos, pero no viene al caso] hizo que los brillitos naturales de Uruguay se esparcieran por todos los rincones del lugar, revelando escenas que ninguna de las fangirls había notado.

- Po-pocky…-Bélgica quedó en estado de shock al ver a Grecia y Japón jugando sensualmente con un pocky entre botellas vacías de sake.

-Cuanta salsa…- Itzel se apresuró a fotografiar a Feliciano quien se encontraba tirado en una mesa a medio desvestir cubierto con diferentes clases de acompañamientos para la pasta.

-¡Esto sí o sí va a Redtube!- Taiwán prendió nuevamente la videocámara al ver a Feliks sentado en las piernas de Toris, quien le besaba apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba la pierna descubierta, todo cubierto de los rojizos reflejos del vestido.

-Esto es el paraíso…-al unísono, Hungría y Anastasia suspiraron. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra, se miraron y fingieron no haber dicho eso.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

-Esto no podría ser mejor. Mucho material en vivo, pantalla gigante y buenos licores.- Atlántida le acercaba un vaso de vodka a Nástenka.

-Ahora entiendo por qué quisiste colocar tantos pasajes secretos y cámaras de vigilancia.-le sirvió un "poco" de cerveza en un clásico shop.

-Sabía que en algún momento la podríamos necesitar. Un brindis _mon ami_, por el mal y el yaoi.- Juntas brindaron, pero fueron interrumpidas por Elizaveta, quien entró por una puerta escondida.

-Vaya, veo que no soy la única que busca su propio material.-

-¡Hungría!- exclamaron al ser sorprendidas en su cuartel general.

-Ahora entiendo todos los detallitos… lamento decirles que yo soy la que tiene en monopolio del yaoi.-Elizaveta las amenazaba con su sartén, pero Atlántida alzó la voz.

-Todos estos arreglos los hicimos por tú culpa… por anunciar en tu blog que la mayor fiesta gay de la historia se haría en nuestro local, no es así, señorita Héderváry…- Elizaveta no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

*Flasback*:

-¡Nástenka! Athy necesita de tu a…- los ojos del germano se abrieron como un par de paltos al ver lo que ocurría en la bodega: Anastasia recostada en el piso, tratando de zafarse del gran Imperio Romano entre una red de cables y luces de colores.

-¡Athyria!- la dueña intentó soltarse del agarre del romano, pero este la levantó nuevamente en brazos, como si de un saco se tratase, y corrió en dirección a la oficina de Atlántida, con Germania tras ellos.

-Debería buscar nuevo empleo…-dijo tratando de disimular sus celos

-¡Athyyyyyy…! Abuelito Roma llegó al rescate!

-¡Suéltameeee…!... ¡Roma no baka!- Luego de muchos golpes, la deja bajarse, sin antes dejarla completamente despeinada, desarreglada y con los lentes torcidos… sin olvidar los adornos navideños.

-Octavio, eres taaan violable-no pudo evitar mirarlo seductoramente a lo que el rubio intentaba asesinarla con los ojos- y tú Nástenka, te me adelantaste.

-En fin, ¿para qué me llamabas? -preguntó acomodándose los lentes.

-Ven, mira lo que publicaron en "La Meca del Yaoi".- ambas se acercan al monitor y…

-No puede ser… increíble… o sea… que nosotras…

-Sí, _mon ami_… jejeje…Y fue escrito por la misma Héderváry.

Una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa malévola y un cambio drástico en el aura de la oficina fueron la respuesta, lo suficientemente clara para que los dos hombres comenzaran a rogar por sus vidas.

*Fin Flashback*

-Eh… ¿podemos compartir lo que hayamos juntado?- Hungría trataba de convencerlas con su mirada de perrito abandonado en la lluvia.

-Mmm… creo que no, no nos alcanza para las tres, y menos para el ejército de fangirls.- Nástenka saca de una caja a Roma y Germania amarrados con luces de navidad.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

La noche casi llegaba a su fin y ni los seres sobrenaturales y animales se salvaron. Un fantasma noruego peleaba con un duende irlandés, mientras el gato de Kiku y Héracles trataba de sacar a una hadita de Arthur que quedó atrapada en una botella de mezcal por intentar sacar al gusano y la tortuga de Ecuador dejó a su dueño solo por ir a tomar aguardiente con Kappa; pero hay muchas cosas que saldrán a luz en la mañana.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, causando molestia en Arthur. Sabía que ya había amanecido pero el dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior era muy fuerte como para levantarse, además sentía una grata calidez que lo acurrucaba en su cama. Un momento. No estaba en su casa, sino en el bar; no era su cama, sino un sofá. Trató de levantarse pero algo pesado se lo impedía: el brazo de Alfred.

-¡AHHHHH…! ¡QUÉ DEMO…!-calló para no despertar al norteamericano. Éste se encontraba a su lado durmiendo profundamente. Le costaba admitirlo, pero verlo dormir tan dulcemente le trajo recuerdos de la época en que Alfred era su colonia, se veía tan hermoso…, en fin, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo de la fiesta, sólo pudo encontrar teorías vagas. ¿Alfred y él habían tenido sexo? ¿O simplemente había tomado demasiado? Miró a su alrededor para notar cómo sus ropas estaban regadas por todo el suelo de la sala junto a varias botellas vacías. Lo único que cubría a ambos era la gruesa chaqueta del americano.

-_Shit!_- Esto no podría estar pasando… ¿Lo recordará Alfred? Supuestamente esto debería haber pasado, pero estando consciente… al menos, ese era el plan: mantenerse sobrio durante la noche mientras el norteamericano se emborrachaba, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y tuvo que recurrir a su compañero de juergas piratas: el ron. Lentamente, éste comenzó a moverse en el sofá, era momento de desaparecer sin dejar huellas.

_Calma, calma, sólo debes salir sin hacer ruido…_ Inglaterra se puso su ropa interior y el pantalón y el resto de su ropa la tomó dirigiéndose al baño del bar, pero tropezó con una botella cayendo ruidosamente; increíblemente Alfred no despertó. _Esto es demasiado… si no salgo de aquí pronto, despertará, y no quiero que me vea después de lo de anoche… no por el momento._

Cuando logró entrar al baño, lo único que quería hacer era desquitarse por lo de la fiesta.

-¡Idiota! ¡No debí tomar ese vaso!... tal vez no estaría así… ¡todo por culpa del idiota de América!

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¿No ves que yo también tuve una mala noche?-Lovino se lavaba la cara ante la atónita mirada del inglés que no se percató de su presencia.

-¡No eres el único que despertó mal!- Manuel salía de uno de los cubículos del sanitario acomodándose los pantalones.

-¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a callarme!

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho a molestarnos!- Romano subía el tono de su voz

-¡Y qué te creís voh, cejudo!- Chile entraba en la discusión. Durante un minuto se dedicaron a gritar garabatos en su idioma sin entenderse entre los tres tsunderes olvidándose de que todavía estaban a medio vestir, hasta que el italiano dijo:

-Por lo menos yo no desperté con un chupetón en el cuello, ¿no es así, Inglaterra?

Rápidamente se giró para quedar al frente del espejo y comprobar lo dicho por Lovino, y por desgracia era verdad, Alfred le había dejado una graciosa marca al lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-_¡America no baka!-_ gritó ante las burlas de Chile e Italia del Sur.

-Parece que no fue el único en divertirse de esa manera ¿qué me dices de esa mordida en tu pecho, Lovino?- lo que Manuel pudo notar y el resto no era de un círculo marcado en la clavícula del aludido claramente hecho con los dientes.

-¡Ese bastardo de España!- los tsunderes europeos se miraban con cara de decepción ante la risa burlesca del chileno, pero él tampoco se salvaba.

-Chile, tú también tienes algo extraño, un rasguño de más…- Inglaterra le indicó un rasguño hecho con las uñas que estaba en su abdomen, al lado de una de las tantas heridas a causa del terremoto.

-Puta la weá, México me marcó.- Por suerte, los dos pensaron que se trataba de México del Sur, o Itzel en vez de su hermano. Ambos se miraron decepcionados y con el orgullo herido… Manuel fue el único que pudo salvar su trasero.

Salieron los tres del baño, luego de hacer un pacto de silencio de lo que vio cada uno, dirigiéndose al salón principal, donde la noche tampoco fue tranquila.

-Te dijimos que ese chico era Canadá, y sabía que esta vez tenía quien lo defendiera.- La joven de Costa Rica reclamaba mientras las chicas de Nicaragua, Colombia y Venezuela arrastraban al cubano con el ojo morado- Ya era hora de que dejaras tranquilo a ese muchacho, te mereces el golpe que te dio ese tipo.

-Eh… discúlpennos por el alboroto que armó Gilbert…- Matthew llevaba quince minutos tratando de captar su atención.

-No te preocupes, Canadá. Mejor disculpa a Cuba quien siempre te confunde con tu hermano.

-No hay problema.- acto seguido, Matt se retiró con el carrito del barril de cerveza, y sobre éste estaba Gilbert cubriéndose con el abrigo de su pareja.

Japón llamó a un bus para que las naciones pudieran llegar al hotel luego de haber bebido en exceso. Sadiq y Gupta apenas podían caminar luego de la juerga. Ludwig se llevaba en brazos a Feliciano al igual que Berwald con Tino, mientras su adorado Peter preguntaba qué le había pasado a mamá. Lily retaba a su hermano por el estado en que se encontraba mientras Hungría buscaba alguna marca que pudo haber dejado el suizo en el cuerpo del austriaco.

-Al menos, mi honor de macho se ha salvado…- decía para sí mismo Pedro, al darse cuenta de que un poco más atrás venían el trío de tsunderes.

-¡Manuel!- Itzel se acercaba al sudamericano corriendo haciendo señas con una mano-Se te olvidaron tus lentes.- los recibió con una sonrisa ganadora ante la envidia de Arthur y Lovino.- los encontré entre los pantalones de Pedro cuando lo fui a despertar en la mañana… ten más cuidado con algo tan necesario como tus lentes.- Apenas la mexicana dio la vuelta, Arthur y Lovino se burlaron del chileno. "El que ríe último, ríe mejor",¿no?

**¿Continuará…?**

(1)_ "Nous ferons bon bance, n'est-ce pas?": _"Esta noche nos daremos una gran juerga", lo dice Des Grieux en la novela "El jugador" de Fiodor Dostoievski, escritor ruso. Un libro que mezcla juegos de azar, alemanes, rusos, franceses, ingleses, italianos… en resumen, un libro altamente hetaliano.

(2) "Zima": en ruso, "invierno", es una de las dos canciones de Rusia, y personalmente mi favorita.

(3) "Caramelldansen": canción super famosa por su baile y por los videos asociados, y está en sueco.

**Guía de licores.**

Jerez: tipo de vino español

Licor de tomates: Es un licor artesanal, que de verdad existe. Bastante raro.

Amaretto: o apricot es un licor de los huesos de albaricoque con almendras, acompañados por alcohol puro, azúcar caramelizado y esencias varias. Originario de Italia.

Ron: bebida alcohólica obtenida de la caña de azúcar por fermentación, destilación y envejecimiento, generalmente en barricas de roble. No se sabe su origen con claridad, pero es el auspiciador número 1 de los piratas.

Brandy: aguardiente obtenido a través de la destilación del vino. Origen descnocido.

Cola de mono: o colemono es un cóctel hecho en base a aguardiente, leche, café, azúcar y especias. Es chileno y se consume preferentemente en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Cerveza: vamos, ¿quién no la conoce? Esa bebida alcohólica, no destilada, de sabor amargo que se fabrica con granos de cebada u otros cereales y fermentada… son famosas las cervezas alemanas, inglesas, nórdicas, etc. Hasta Chile exporta cerveza a la casa de Lud. Es de los licores favoritos en varios países y la artesanal es la mejor.

Pisco sour: mezcla de pisco y jugo de limón.

Vodka con naranja: Mezcla peligrosa y engañadora. Si no estás acostumbrado, caerás en su sabor dulce y suave, pero cuando intentes levantarte de la silla, caerás O_O. Es fuerte, tiene VODKA.

Sake: Licor japonés a base de arroz, tiene fama.

Mezcal: es una bebida alcohólica originaria del estado de Oaxaca (México), elaborada a partir de la destilación del zumo fermentado de varias especies de agave. El gusano es para un tipo característico de mezcal.

Aguardiente: es un grupo de licores que se obtienen de la destilación de uva o cereales. Alto grado etílico.

**Spot: Botellas vacías.**

USA: ¡No puede ser, me dejaron solo! TT_TT

Fra: No estás solo, _mon ami ~_

USA: ¡NOOOOO!

Fra: Siii… (Se acerca, pero tropieza con las botellas vacías)

[Si quieres salvar el rostro de Francis y le dé _l'amour _al mundo, deja review]

USA: ¿Y a mí no me salvan?


	4. Memorias de un caballero

**Título: Memorias de un caballero.**

**Artista: Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland.**

**Álbum: Noche de Karaoke. **

La mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta decidieron irse en el bus. En el asiento del fondo, al lado de la ventana, se podía ver a Chile enrollado como un ovillo en sí mismo, a su lado iba Paraguay tratando de animarlo, mientras delante de ellos Martín y Sebastián compartían un mate del argentino (siempre preparado para aplacar la sed); pero el brillo del uruguayo comenzó a molestar al resto de los pasajeros.

-¡Seba! ¡Apágate de una vez! ¿Quieres?-gritaron desde los asientos cercanos.

-Espera... ¿Está prendido?-Francis saltó de su asiento con dirección al pasillo impulsado por _l'amour. _

-¡Francis, yo te acompaño!- siguiendo al galo, Antonio se levantó de su puesto, ante la iracunda mirada de Romano.

-Nos duele la cabeza-aru... apaguen la luz...- Yao se daba vueltas en su asiento escondiéndose de los destellos.

-No te preocupes, Yao. Si quieres, la luz se apaga.- Iván se sacó su largo y pesado abrigo y lo lanzó sobre Sebastián, ocultando todos sus brillitos inexplicables.

Inglaterra miraba distraído por la ventana, Alfred todavía no subía al bus y eso le alegraba en parte, ya que sus miradas no se encontrarían después del reventón de anoche. América pudo hacer con él lo que tanto ansiaba, poseerlo; pero no podía recordar lo ocurrido en la noche... ¿Y si él lo recordaba? eso sería...

-Inglaterra, parece que tú también te divertiste bastante.-Bélgica posaba su felina mirada en el rostro del inglés-Debes haber bebido demasiado.

-Eh... sí, tal vez...-Arthur trataba de mantener la calma mientras era bombardeado por muchas teorías... tal vez ella notó su cercanía con el americano durante la noche, o el chupetón en su cuello... peor aún, haber visto lo que hicieron en el sofá (y que él no recordaba)... -se te olvidó tu corbata.

-Eh… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tienes razón!-se acomodó el cuello de la camisa para disimular el chupetón, lástima que ella ya lo había notado, incluso, le tomó una foto.

-_Mon ami Anglaterre..._- Francis dirigía su mirada al aludido- iría por ti después, pero ese chupetón en el cuello me advierte que ya tienes dueño- caminó al fondo del bus, donde Sebastián peleaba con el abrigo del ruso, dejando atrás a un muy shockeado Inglaterra y su sorprendido séquito de seres mágicos.

Sebastián miraba cómo se le acercaba el francés, quien se desabrochaba la camisa lentamente, Suiza ya preparaba la escopeta y Holanda iba a detenerlo, pero no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-las carcajadas del holandés captaron la atención del resto.

-¡Holanda! ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¿Acaso es mi hermoso y ardiente cuerpo? Lo siento, Vincent, pero estoy ocupado con el Latin Lover y…

-Debería ver lo que tienes escrito en la espalda, ¡es lo máximo!- Holanda toma la cámara de Bélgica y lo fotografía ante las risas de los pasajeros.-ten, léelo por tú mismo.

_"Je ne sais pas combien vous vanter, si à la fin de votre tour Eiffel n'est pas si grande. Prusse gagner par 5 mètres." *_

_-¡Mon dieu!_

Todos miraron a Matthew (cosa extraña: todos le prestan atención a Canadá) intimidantemente.

-Eh... yo... no sé... bueno...- su voz se apagaba mientras sus mejillas se coloraban del mismo rojo que su bandera.

Se fijaron en Roderich, pero este negaba todo con gestos, y así sucesivamente entre los que habían sido "invadidos" por Prusia, quien dormía plácidamente abrazando al barril de cerveza.

Se miraron entre ellos, pero nadie lo había hecho y nadie sabía quien fue. Esto era un nuevo caso para **Archivos secretos H **(próximamente, en Noche de Karaoke).

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Arthur abría la puerta de su habitación del hotel en modo automático, desparramando su ropa por el suelo mientras se la quitaba. No importaba si no estaba en su casa, pero lo que necesitaba con urgencia era un baño. Mientras preparaba la tina, revisó una vez más con calma su cuello. Incrédulo, tocaba el chupetón americano sin poder recordar lo hecho. No era un simple chupetón, tenía además, pequeñas marcas de dientes rodeándolo.

Con lentitud, se metió en la tina. Sabía que esa noche fue decisiva en su relación con el americano.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

-Grecia-san, ya se fueron todos los invitados.- Kiku se acerca a su novio trayendo en sus brazos a uno de los tantos gatos del griego.

-Así veo… la fiesta fue hermosa. Me alegra poder estar contigo compartiendo este momento.- Abraza a Kiku mientras miran el hermoso día despejado.

-¡Kawaiiiii! ¡Qué hermosa fiesta! ¡El mejor negocio de nuestras vidas!- Completamente emocionada, Anastasia toma fotos a la pareja.

-Sí, y el negocio más destructivo de nuestras vidas…-Atlántida trataba de mantener la calma al ver el rastro de destrucción que dejó el austriaco en un momento de ira, los licores desparramados por el suelo (junto a otras clases de fluidos que ustedes no querrán saber) y las mesas fuera de lugar.

-Deberíamos comenzar con la limpieza… ¿Dónde están Roma y Germania?

-Silencio, Octavio… salgamos sin hacer ruido…-El germano tomaba de la mano a Roma y lo guiaba a la salida trasera, pero fueron descubiertos por el flash de Nástenka.

-¡Ustedes!- Athyria estaba a punto de explotar de ira.- ¡No corran y vuelvan a trabajar! ¡Limpien este desastre!- Frenéticamente, comenzó a indicar a todos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Alfred seguía en el local.

-Eh… no se preocupen, este héroe ya se retira…-salió raudamente del bar ante las atónitas miradas de los anfitriones, dueñas y empleados del lugar.

En la mente de Alfred sólo se podía ver una cosa: el rostro de Arthur.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Arthur preparaba sus maletas con prisa. No podía seguir en la misma ciudad que su ex-colonia, si se encontrara con él ahora podría reaccionar mal, además, no quería que lo poco restaurado de su relación se desmoronara. Le costó mucho desarrollar un lazo de cooperación entre ambas naciones, pasaron muchos días de discusiones sin sentido para que pudiera acercase a él nuevamente. Debía partir.

Lo que el inglés no sabía era que su amado Alfred corría como italiano en dirección al hotel.

_-"Soy un héroe, y como todo héroe salvaré a mi damisela de los peligros de la soledad" _– En su mente veía a Arthur vestido de princesa en tonos rosados y con una larga cabellera, sin olvidar sus prominentes cejas…-_"Eh… eso fue extraño, pero debo alcanzar a Iggy antes de esto empeore."-_Daba gracias a la resistencia de su cuerpo frente al alcohol, que le permitió recordar lo de anoche… todo bastante claro.

*Flashback*:

-Iggy… suelta el vaso.- Alfred intentaba por enésima vez en la noche quitarle el vaso de ron de las manos del inglés.

-¡Déjame, bastard! Sabes que estamos de fiesta y, por lo tanto, podemos tomar un poquito.

-¡Pero, Arthur! Dijiste lo mismo al terminar la primera botella… ¡y casi haces lo mismo con la segunda!

-¿Y quién te crees para venir a controlar lo que tomo?- Arthur ya estaba pasando por la fase del borracho peleador, lo que al americano le traía recuerdos de su infancia. ¿Cuántas veces no ha visto a Inglaterra en ese estado? Si le dieran un dólar por cada una de ellas, tal vez la crisis económica no existiría.- ¿Acaso eres mi hermano?- Esto ya era demasiado, le dio en su mayor debilidad, por lo que Alfred optó por lo sano, tomar a Arthur en brazos y llevarlo lejos de esa botella.

*Fin Flashback*

"_Tal vez, no estuvo mal que no lo detuviera antes, sino, no habríamos hecho… eso…"_

*Flashback*:

-Alfie… voy a cantar… aunque no me dejes…-

-Claroooo… como quieras…- América abría la puerta del pequeño salón, el cual era decorado con fotos de diferentes conciertos de bandas de rock alrededor del mundo, y carteles de espectáculos punk.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡El público me espera! ¡Bájame y déjame cantar!-Arthur señalaba todos y cada uno de los cuadros y fotos de la sala.-Deberías cambiar los lentes, Alfie…

*Fin Flashback*

Se apoyó en el mesón de atención del hotel, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Buenos días, ¿Está en su habitación el Señor Kirkland?

-Buenos días, señor Jones ¿Busca a Arthur Kirkland?... No se encuentra, señor; se retiró hace unos minutos.

-Eh…gracias- Alfred salió completamente derrotado del hotel, con el discurso hecho…

"_¡Hey! ¡Soy un héroe! Este simple inconveniente no me detendrá… iré tras __mi__ Arthur aunque sea lo último que haga. Los héroes no se rinden, iré tras él y esta vez sí me declararé…"_

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia al aeropuerto con la esperanza como combustible.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

-Nada mejor que un viaje a mitad de precio… _aunque eso suene muy… ¿suizo?... no importa, encontré pasajes y hoy regreso a casa._

Arthur encontró boletos disponibles para viajar el mismo día. Aunque viajara en tercera clase, por lo menos llegaría pronto a sus tierras. Debía aclarar la situación, sabía que su amor por Alfred no era correspondido, que lo de anoche no fue nada más que efectos de la borrachera. Tranquilamente abordó el avión, miró hacia atrás por última vez…

Alfred no llegó a tiempo.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Cuatro días después. Londres, Inglaterra.

-Sir Kirkland… sir Kirkland, ¿le gustaría tomar el té en el salón?-La sirvienta tocaba insistentemente la puerta del dormitorio de Inglaterra sin recibir respuesta.

-Eh… no, gracias, pero prefiero tomarlo en el despacho. Llévalo allá.

Al escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al despacho. La bandeja con el té, azúcar y otros dulces estaba sobre su escritorio. Miró por última vez si habían personas cerca y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tal vez esto permita despejar mi mente…

Cerró todas las cortinas, buscó algún posible sospechoso espía (los que obviamente no había), echó a un pájaro que se posaba en la ventana y revisó que la puerta estuviera con llave.

-_Uno de estos libros era el que abría…_

Sacó un libro rojo de su gran estante, el cual abrió una puerta a un calabozo secreto, justo al lado de la alfombra.

-_Eh… ese no era… creo que otro día reviso ese lugar…_

Sintió escalofríos al recordar las pocas veces que ha usado ese espacio, en realidad, las veces que lo ocupó Francis. Tomó al fin un libro azul, el cual corrió un gran retrato de él al estilo victoriano, detrás del cual, había una salita llena de posters, carteles, fotos y otros recuerdos de la era del verdadero rock.

-¡Mi guitarra!- corrió hacia un rincón donde tenía su indumentaria punk: un armario con pantalones ajustados, tintura para el pelo, playeras con símbolos anarquistas entre otras cosas.-Pero este no es momento para protestar…-sacó un vinilo al azar y lo puso en el tocadiscos, tomó asiento en el sillón con la bandera británica mientras leía la carátula.

"**Greatest Hits"**

-¡GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!- gritó saltando de su lugar, cantando como poseído por la música.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

Al mismo tiempo, cerca de la casa de Arthur.

-¿En serio no sabes nada de Iggy?-Alfred paseaba desesperadamente en las cercanías de su domicilio.

-_Mon ami,_ ya me has preguntado eso muchas veces. No sé nada de él desde la fiesta en Japón… ¿para qué le buscas tanto?- Francis jugaba con el agua de su baño de burbujas rosa.

-…nada que te pueda interesar.-

-Pero si es por el revolcón que tuvieron esa vez si me intere… ¿ah? ¿Colgó? Qué falta de educación, y pensar que fue educado por un _British gentleman_-El estadounidense dejó a Francis hablando solo. No tenía otra opción: entrar a su casa.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

World Music Karaoke Bar, Tokio, Japón.

-Vaya… ese tipo de las cejas grandes canta bastante bien- Anastasia suspiraba mientras miraba un video en su laptop.

-¿Otra vez viendo ese video?- Athyria se acercaba a la pantalla.

-Nee… sabes que me encanta esta canción. Adoro esta banda… además, es una linda forma de declararse.-La joven de lentes sonreía tiernamente.

-Pero si lo haces borracho no sirve mucho.

-No importa, amo esta canción. ¡GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!-Nástenka comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje en un arranque de energía y rock.

-De nuevo con esos gritos desenfrenados- No entendía cómo su amiga podría transformarse con una simple canción.

**o|o|o|o|o|o|o**

-Llamé, y me contestó otra persona, diciendo que Iggy no se encontraba, debe ser una mentira, ¿tú tampoco les crees, Tony?- Su extraterrestre contestaba con una serie de ruidos extraños. Le hubiera dicho que no quería venir, que odia a ese _fuckin' limey_, que no era necesario entrar al patio del inglés con ropas de camuflaje, maquillaje y equipo de espías, pero era Alfred el héroe norteamericano y no desistiría tan rápido.

-Guarda silencio Tony, mi receptor capta señales de movimiento en ese rincón del segundo piso.-Con los audífonos puestos señaló la ventana del despacho y le indicó a su compañero que debían avanzar. Arrastrándose a través de los arbustos, se ubicó al frente de la ventana, y con su "amigo" lanzaron unos ganchos (típica indumentaria de héroe o super espía) al tercer piso, y comenzaron a trepar.

-¡Great! ¡The best guitar solo!- el inglés gritaba mientras giraba como un trompo, vestido con unos pantalones blancos ajustados y una camiseta blanca con una corona, sujetando un micrófono.

**¡CRASH!**

-What the…!

Alfred hacía su heroica aparición, rompiendo los cristales de la ventana [inserte efectos especiales] aterrizando de forma perfecta en la elegante alfombra del despacho, a pesar de las pesadas cortinas.

-Tony, sé que no querías que hiciera esto, pero acá tienes tu recompensa.- le entrega dos videojuegos.

-…(inserte voz de Tony)- El extraterrestre se retiró deseando que esto no resultara, porque lo que le importaba ya lo consiguió.

Entró rápidamente, encontrándose el mejor momento de su vida (al menos, era muy gracioso, eso pensaba): Iggy cantando al más puro estilo Mercury de pie sobre el sillón, en esos pantalones blancos ajustados… era sexy y divertido.

-Inglaterra…

-América…-sus ojos quedaron blancos, pero al ver la camiseta camuflada, los lentes torcidos y el pelo lleno de hojas de Alfred, no pudo más que reír. -¡Te ves ridículo!

-Mira quien lo dice, Iggy… el que se cree estrella de rock…

-¡Bastardo! ¡Quién te crees para venir a molestarme y a romper mi venta…!

-Vaya… un cuarto lleno de rock, _it's funny_, aunque raro en un anciano como tú.-comienza a ver en detalle la salita.

-¡No me interrumpas!

-¡Y tú no me grites!

Tal vez hubiera comenzado la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero la música y su poder los detuvo.

"_Esto partió bastante bien, ellos decían que hacíamos una pareja perfecta…"_

-Esa canción… es la de la fiesta… **Save me**-dijeron al unísono al compás de los recuerdos.

*Flashback*:

-Observa y aprende de tu mentor cuál es la mejor música, Alfie…- tambaleándose, se acerca al reproductor de Dvd's y selecciona una canción. Sí, esa era la indicada para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Esta va con todo mi cariño para mi ex colonia, Alfred F. Jones, de su ex tutor y actual… no sé… ¿amigo? Arthur…

América no despegaba los ojos del delgado cuerpo de Arthur, quien lentamente se sacaba la chaqueta y la corbata, para tener más libertad.

-_I love you, Alfred!_-Intentó acercarse más al micrófono, pero casi cae al enredarse en el cable, de no ser por los reflejos de Al.

-Cuidado, Arthie, si sigues con esos movimientos enloquecerás al público.-Con delicadeza, acercó sus labios a los del inglés y lo beso. En un comienzo, de forma temerosa, pero una vez que sintió que era correspondido, decidió explorar más y profundizó el beso.

-Arthur, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír esto…-le susurró en el oído, haciendo que este se sonrojara, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

-Baka… no digas eso…-escondía su rostro en el hombro de Alfred.

Se reencontraron en un beso alcoholizado, tal vez no estaban en todos sus cabales, pero no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad.

*Fin Flashback*

Arthur se sonrojó ante los recuerdos que lo agolpaban.

-Arthur, yo vine por…-Alfred no sabía qué decir, en realidad cómo decirlo. Quería confirmar si lo que dijo el inglés esa noche era verdad, si de verdad lo amaba, si era correspondido. De a poco, comenzó a acercarse.

-Si es porque otra vez me desnudé estando borracho, no es necesario recordarlo.-Simple excusa barata.

-Yo quiero recordarlo…

-No me interesa- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta era su oportunidad, y la estaba desperdiciando de nuevo.-Alfred, por favor, retírate-le indicó la puerta sin mirarle a la cara.

-Arthur, yo sí quiero recodarlo, porque fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Eh?-algo en su cerebro acaba de crujir, sintiendo como todo se detenía. El silencio de ambos quedaba oculto bajo el rock.

-Arthur, si estoy aquí es porque para mí… para mí, esa noche fue importante… No creas que por ser menor que tú no sepa lo que vengo a decirte… te amo, y no me alejaré de ti esta vez.-el inglés sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada apenado, siendo invadido por los recuerdos de ese día lluvioso de julio.-Lo que pasó…

-¡Y me lo dices ahora, luego de haberte emancipado, idiota!-sus ojos se vidriaban con cada palabra.- ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí con tu partida? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo que ni siquiera piensas en lo que haces!-Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, acercándose al pequeño sofá.

-¿Crees que es divertido amar a una persona y que ella te quiera sólo como hermano? ¿Verla todos los días soñando con algo diferente para que después se vaya y no regrese en mucho tiempo? Créeme, no lo es…-Su rostro mostraba seriedad, sorprendiendo al británico. Alfred había esperado este momento, y dejó su faceta de héroe de lado para confesar sus sentimientos. Se acercó al otro, haciéndolo retroceder aún más, hasta caer sentado en el sofá.

-Alfred… lo siento…-se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando las lágrimas que no podía contener, mientras el norteamericano se sentaba en el suelo, descubriendo para llenarla de besos y secarle las lágrimas. Miró una vez más esos ojos brillantes para besarlo profundamente, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Arthur lentamente se dejó llevar, acomodándose en su asiento, el cual se hacía pequeño para ambos. Sentía como su ex colonia le acariciaba el torso con suavidad y delicadeza… nunca creyó que a pesar de su fuerza fuera tan suave para tocarlo. Se dejó llevar por el toque sensible de Alfred, degustando su boca con ansias… era lo que esperaba. En un momento, América se pone de pie, y se separa un poco.

-¿Ya piensas en irte?-le recriminó al verlo alejarse. No quería que esto fuera un simple "touch and go"… él simplemente miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo.

-Arthie, ven… llévame a tu cuarto… no me quiero perder en este lugar.

Su mente se bloqueó… ¿ir a su cuarto? ¿Acaso quería?...

-Vamos, Arthur… ese sofá es muy pequeño para ambos, además, no estás en edad de hacer locuras contorsionistas.-Rió sonoramente, retomando su actitud heróica, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al británico.

-Idiota, no soy un viejo enclenque como tú… ¡Alfred! –el otro rubio nuevamente lo tomaba en brazos, cargándolo con fuerza para que no se escapara. Recorrió el largo pasillo mientras trataba de acomodar al otro y poder besarlo con cada paso que daban. Avanzaron un par de centímetros mientras no dejaban de saborearse, dejando en el camino una que otra prenda de ropa.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que la sirvienta por poco bota el té mientras miraba la escena…

* * *

-Y al final, Alfred y Arthur están saliendo, aunque Iggy siempre lo niega- la belga jugaba con su vaso mientras Hungría la escuchaba con atención- Al final, a América sí le resultó lo del karaoke, eso fue lo que me contaron.

-Y para eso me llamaste a este café… gracias, eres una buena informante. – la húngara miró la hora y su expresión cambió- Gracias por tu información, nos vemos en la siguiente junta. Adiós.- Dicho esto salió del café a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

*"No sé de qué te jactas tanto, si al final tu torre Eiffel no es tan grande. Prusia te gana en 5 metros".

Jejeje… perdón por la tardanza, pero acabo de salir de cuarto medio, rendí la PSU, en unos días debo matricularme en la universidad, me envicié con el rol, y ahora soy moderadora de él… y me cuesta escribir fics largos. Mi musa inspiradora de este fic la veo ocasionalmente, y ahora busco un nuevo camino (?)

* * *

**SPOT: Manteo**

Chile: -conversando con los hombres latinos-

USA: ¿Qué hacen?

Chile: ¡A ÉL! –todos los latinos toman de brazos y piernas a Alfred e intentan botarlo-

Arg: Ché, es pesado el boludo.

UK: -mirando lo que hacen-

Arg: ¡A ÉL! –todos los latinos hacen lo mismo con Arthur, lo botan y lo mueven como si fuera una tela-

UK: ¡Bastardos! ¡Suéltenme! –lo sueltan y vuela lejos-

USA: ¡Iggy! [si quieres salvar a Cejotas, comenta o deja un review]


End file.
